RocketChu: The Great Escape
by Thunder1
Summary: For years, Team Rocket had used Pikemon for their evil ways. Experiments, research, raids, kidnappings, stealing, even murder. Now, a Pikachu breaks his fellow 'Chu out of the evil place. Will they stay free or be re-captured?
1. Prolgoue

**Me: Hiya everyone!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: Great StarClan it's been FOREVER since I posted a story on this account.**

**Thunder: I'll say Tales.**

**Me: I'm SORRY, okay? My computer's been down, and I had to use Mom's, and her's is worse than mine is! Half her keys don't work so I have to use an on screen keyboard to type on, and it's very hard for me to do so. So, for this lovely weekend, I'm at Dad's house and stole his computer, XD, to type this wonderful little story for all of you lovely little friends, fans, and Pokemon nerds out there. XD.**

**Thunder: Yes. XD.**

**Me: And I hope you guys like the story.**

**Thunder: Sure they will.**

**Shade: Sure they won't.**

**Thunder: Shut up!**

**Me: Right, anyway, this is a little RocketChu story I came up with. It's been on my mind for months now, and I'm finally got around to begin typing it out for you all, And I hope you guys enjoy it. MOST of the characters but not all, belong to me.**

**Vic owns: Waterlight, Nightstorm, and PikaPwn.**

**Cyndy owns: Greechu, Darkpaw, Shadow, Death, Greenstripe, Purchu**

**Pokey owns: Katy**

**Foxy owns: Rae**

**Roxy owns: Stone, Fern, and Teeny. Tank, Dozer, Smear**

**Ivy owns: Iceberg, Cyan**

**All other characters that haven't been listed by these guys are mine. And I have WAY too many to name! And still making 'em too. It's like it'll NEVER end! O.o**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

**XXX**

**Prologue**

The bright yellow sun shinned high in the clear, ocean blue sky. There wasn't a big fluffy white cloud, not a one. The day was warm, calm and peaceful. Many trees and brushes surrounded a clearing that was hidden along a dirt pathway. The clearing in the forest was known as The Thunder Forest, home to a group of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu known as RocketChu.

It was a perfect place for them to live. The bright green colored leaves on the trees around the clearing had lots of apples, and the bushes had many different kinds of berries for the RocketChu to eat. They'd never go hungry with them all. If one listened close enough, you could hear the gently waves of a near by.

However, the place was not without enemies. A rival group of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu that lived in another clearing close by. They didn't like the RocketChu very much. They were different, freaks,as they called the Electric-types that Team Rocket experimented on. They attacked them, bullied them, even killed some of them. If that wasn't bad enough, predator Pokémon sometimes attacked the group, and they would have to fight it off or risk loosing one of their own.

Sometimes they would end up loosing one of their own. Some would go and try and save whoever was taken, but they always came back with no Pichu or Pikachu... Raichu were not one of the things predator Pokemon went for. They saw them too bad to eat. Pichu and Pikachu worked just fine for them.

Pokemon trainers sometimes passed through the small clearing, and tried to catch a member of the group. The RocketChu were odd looking Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. What trainer _wouldn't _want to catch one as their own Pokemon? It didn't happen a lot, but when it did, the whole group battled together against the trainer's Pokemon, so whichever member of the group he or she wanted, they would't get so easily. The RocketChu saw each other as family, and they weren't going to allow one of their family members to be taken without a long, hard fight.

Team Rocket was also a problem for the small group of escaped 'Chus. Grunts were appear at times to try and capture them, and they would have to fight them off. Rocket Pokemon, they were also a problem. They other experimented Pokemon would come and try and capture the group too, and take them back to Team Rocket, where who knows what would happen to them? They would be killed for sure for escaping, or maybe something even worse than that! They didn't want to risk finding out what would happen.

Even with all of this going on, the RocketChu believed that this was a good place to live at.

However, it didn't start out like this. The RocketChu were once members of Team Rocket. They were used in experiments, research, and many other terrible things.

And this is where our tale shall begin at...

**XXXX**

**Me: And that's the start of our story so far! **

**Thunder: Not bad.**

**Shade: I Suppose.**

**Thunder: Be nice, Shade!**

**Me: Oh, if you'd like a link to an RP of this, it's on my page. Feel free to join you guys! ^^. Anyway, thanks for reading you guys! Thunder, if you please.**

**Thunder: Sure Tales. Until next time, don't forget to read and review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi!**

**Shade: Hey.**

**Me: -yawns- How is everyone?**

**Thunder: Whoa, what's wrong with you? **

**Shade: She's tired.**

**Thunder: Why?**

**Shade: For staying up all night like an mouse-brain to type this.**

**Thunder: -blinks- Oh.**

**Me: Shut up. I need to up date more of my shit okay? God.**

**Thunder: You mean Mew.**

**Me: Whatever. Reviews?**

**Shade: Yes.**

**Dragoliched- You say you got your computer fixed, and it's been awhile since we've heard from you. Again. We miss you a lot bro. You need to come back, it's just not the same without you. Anyway, thanks for the review dude. It means a lot, and all that stuff. You'll see what experiments were done as the story goes along. The whole story takes place back when the RocketChu were still with Team Rocket, and it tells of their escape from them, and how they come to live in Thunder Forest, which will be where the follow-up begins at. But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. XD. Anyway, thanks for the review once again dude, if you have a Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, a Rocket Pokémon, a Team Rocket member you want to add into the story, go ahead. Always welcome for more characters. XD. **

**Thunder: That's a book.**

**Me: Kind of..**

**Shade: Are you gonna start or what?**

**Me: I am, okay? God.. **

**Thunder: Mew.**

**Me: Meh! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The building was quiet. The room was silence, and if one were you drop a pen, it would be heard for miles in the ghost-like building. The building was pitch black, no lights shined at all. It was an eerie place to be at during this time. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening could be heard. A Team Rocket grunt made their way down the halls, and into a room, flipping the light switch.

The room explosed in color, and the grunt had to cover his eyes for a moment against the blinding lights. Shortly after that, more came in, these ones wore long white lab coats and glasses on their faces. The other grunt grumbled something under his breath, and walked away, leaving them alone in the room.

"Alright men," the led worker said, once everyone was in the room. "We have a big day today. Go and see if Experiment X88 is ready."

"Yes sir!"

Two of them headed off into one of the pitch black rooms in the back. Everyone else was still getting things around for what the day was going to bring them. After a few moments, the two of them came back into the room.

"Subject appears to be ready," one of them said.

"Good. Go and bring the subject here."

"Right away."

One of the grunts headed off into the room once again. The led one went over to a table and began putting things that were on it onto the floor, as though he was cleaning it off to make room.

_Hopefully this one works better than the last one did, _he thought, putting a box onto the white floor. _We need more Pokémon to help us take over the world. Failed ones ain't going to do that. We can only hope this one isn't going to be a failure..._

By this time, the grunt had come back into the room carrying a large metal tube, with a figure instead of it.

"Set it down here," he ordered.

The other human nodded and sat the tube onto the cleaned table. Everyone crowded around to see what was inside. Inside was a Pikachu. The Pikachu had orange fur with yellow lightning bolts on its head, ears, front paws, chest, back, and on its tail. It had two black stripes on its back and tail, and was floating in green lipud.

"Now, let us see if this is the Pikachu we've been waiting for," the grunt said.

* * *

_W-where am I? W-what's going on? _the Pikachu thought.

He had no idea where he was, or what was going on. He didn't know his name, or even what he was. He could feel himself floating with things on his fur. He was too scared to open his eyes. There was no telling what might be out there. His ears perked up, he could hear voices, but they sounded muffled against the thick glass he was in.

_What are they talking about? _he thought, straining his ears, trying to make out what the odd voices were saying. It sounded alien to him though, but he could pick up on a few words of what they were saying.

He felt the tube he was in begin the move, and he flinched. Just where was he being taken to? Or was this a normal thing? He didn't know.. He felt the tube be sat back down, he could hear the voices a bit more clearer, but it was still muffled.

_"Now, let us see if this is the Pikachu we've been waiting for."_

Pikachu? Was that what he was? A Pikachu? The one they've been waiting for? But for what reason? What could they want with a Pikachu?

The stuff he was floating in suddenly began to disappear, he could feel it, and it dripped off his fur once it was gone, and he was now sitting on the cold metal on the floor. The metal wires were removed, and the top of the tube was opened with a loud _cling _noise. The Pikachu flinched at the sound, it really hear his ears.

"Come out little Pikachu.." a voice said.

The Electric-type froze at that, too scared to move, eyes shut tightly. Should he listen to the voice? Or stay in the tube he knew? After a moment, he opened his eyes and saw an odd creature looking at him, a paw out towards him, smiling. The mouse-like Pokémon frowned, tilting his head to one side.

_What sort of creature is that? _he wondered.

The creature was still looking at him with that smile on its face, and paw still out towards him. Other creatures like him where all around, watching the two. Were they nice? Were they going to hurt him? Or something worse than that?

"Come on... It's alright," the creature spoke again, it's voice calm and gentle.

The Pikachu blinked before he slowly crawled out of the tube that he had been in for as long as he could remember. He stared up at the creature before him, now standing over him, looking down at him, still with that smile on its face.

"That's a good little Pikachu," the thing said, patting him on the head with a pale paw. "We'll see if this is the Pikachu we've been waiting for. Take it to the battle arena, and let's see how it fights. Put it up against Blade. If it wins, then we know it's the one, and if not, we'll do more experiments on it."

"I thought win or lose we were going to do experiments on it?" one of the other creatures asked.

"We are."

"Then why did-"

"Never mind. Just take the Pikachu and go."

The Pikachu blinked, listening to the talk between the odd creatures. Who was this 'Blade'? And what was a battle arena? What experiments were they going to do to him if he won or lost? Even if he won, he'd still be experimented on as they put it. That didn't seem like it was going to be fair..

He let out a small squeak as he was picked up and being carried away, to only Mew knew where.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi guys.**

**Shade: Hey.**

**Me: Geez it's been awhile since I did a story, huh?**

**Shade: You've been on your other accounts that's why.**

**Me: Yes, I know that. I'm not stupid you know.**

**Shade: Could have fooled me.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Thunder: Don't fight. Anyway, we should get started on this chapter. First reviews.**

**Me: We got any?**

**Shade: Yes.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Dragoliched- Yes, poor little Pikachu. Sure they can join in the story, I don't mind. I'll most likely bring them in Chapter 3 along with other characters I have planned to add then. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story**

**Thunder: Done?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Shade: Then start the chapter.**

**Me: Fine. Enjoy guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Blade!" a voice called.

A black and purple colored Snivy rolled her eyes, turning around to face the voice that called out to her. The owner of the voice was a large dog-like Pokémon. It was Doomer, a Hounddoon.

"What is it?" the Grass/Poison-type asked.

"You're being summoned for the battle arena. Some new Pokémon is there going to battle you," Doomer told the other.

The snake-like Pokémon narrowed her eyes at this. There was a new Pokémon that was waiting for her there? She wanted what sort of Pokémon was it? A powerful one, or a weak one that wasn't even worth her time? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Alright, I'll be there."

The Dark/Fire-type nodded and headed off. Blade sighed and turned around and headed off to the battle arena.

* * *

The Pikachu was carried away to the battle arena. The arena was large. It was inside a large metal-like bars with wire on them, and the ground was all dirt, no green grass anywhere. The mouse-like Pokémon was put on the ground, and the Team Rocket grunt walked out, locking the metal door behind him.

The Electric-type looked around, taking in the place before him. He saw other of those creatures, all watching him. He pinned his ears back at that, and continued looking around some more.

_I wonder what's going to happen... _he thought.

He saw a black-and-green Raichu came walking along the cage, and he scrambled over to it, and stuck a small orange paw out, waving to the other Electric-type.

"Hey! Hey!" he called out.

The older Pokémon stopped, and turned to face the other. His black eyes narrowed at the orange and yellow lightning bolt striped Pikachu he had never seen before. The Raichu sighed and made his way over to the trapped mouse.

"What is it?"

"Could you please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, you're in the battle arena, kid. You're gonna be fighting Blade soon, from what I've heard," the older Electric-type told him.

The Pikachu blinked again. There was that name again. Blade. Just who was that, and why was he going to fight them? He saw no need to, but what would happen when the fight began? He'd rather not know the answer to that.

"Oh.. Who are you?" the younger asked, wanted to change the subject for the time being.

The Raichu let out another sigh, his green tail flicked behind him. "Greechu, or to my friends, Greentail. You?"

"I don't have a name."

Greechu blinked and stared at the younger mouse. "You don't?"

"No."

"I'll give you one then."

"You will?"

The Raichu nodded, looking down at the smaller Electric-type. "Sure. Everyone needs a name after all."

The Pikachu perked up at this news, his ears up and a smile on his face. "Thank you, Greechu!"

"No problem," he sighed. "Now, let's see.. What can I name you.."

"Anything I guess?" the smaller Electric-type asked.

"I know that. I'm trying to figure out what would be a good name for you."

"Oh.. That makes sense."

Greechu nodded, going silent as he tried to think of a name for the other Electric-type that was in front of him. The younger one needed a name that was strong, one that would be feared by all the Rocket Pokémon when they heard it. Yet, at the same time, one that would be loved by many others as well. The Raichu looked at the yellow lightning bolts that was on his bright orange fur. Lighting normally followed thunder during a rain storm.. The black-furred Pokémon grinned as he knew just what to name the smaller one.

"We'll call you Thunder."

The Pikachu blinked, tilting his head to one side at his new name. His name was going to be Thunder? That name sounded cool and awesome to him! His ears perked up and a large smile formed across his face.

"I like that name, Greechu!"

The Raichu smiled at this and reached in and pat the Pikachu on his head through the bars of the cage. "I'm glad that you do. Your match is going to begin soon. Good luck. You're going to need it to beat Blade."

"Who is Blade anyway? What's this.. Match all about?"

"All new Rocket Pokémon are made to battle another one. It's to test to see how powerful they are. To see if they're fit to be a part of Team Rocket, or a simple failure and destroyed. If you beat Blade in the battle, you're home free and will become a member of Team Rocket. If not, then well, it was nice know you kid."

Thunder frowned at this, not liking the sound of that. If he lost, he was going to be killed? That didn't seem very nice or fair. Nor did it seem right. Who was this Team Rocket to pick what Pokémon was a part of their team or not? Who were they to say who died and who lived? It was the lives of the Pokémon they were taking away, and they never got a say in the matter. The Pikachu lowered his ears, that was a very sad thing. Someone needed to stand up for them.

_Maybe I could stand up for all those Pokémon, _he thought. _Nah.. Who am I kidding? I'm most likely going to be another one that ends up being killed by Team Rocket. _

"What's got you down all of a sudden?" Greenchu asked, startling the smaller Pokémon.

"Huh?" he questioned, shaking his head before looking up at the Raichu once again.

"I asked you what got you sad," the older one repeated.

"It's nothing," the other Electric-type replied, shaking his head once more. "Just a lot to take in is all."

"Alright, if you say so kid. I gotta go before I get into trouble. I'll see you around, and again, good luck fighting Blade. She won't let you win so easy. You're going to have to go all out if you want to beat her. I'll see you around, that is, if you make it out of the match a live."

With that, Greechu walked off leaving Thunder alone, waiting for the match to begin, and to think about what he had been told. A few minutes later, a black-and-purple snake-like Pokémon appeared, looking at him with bright red eyes.

_That must be Blade, _he thought, looking at the Snivy. _She looks tough.. I hope I can beat her.. I don't wanna die.._

* * *

**Me: And that's chapter two. I sort of left it off with a cliff hanger. I think so anyway. XD. Chapter 3 will be the fight, as well as a few other things.**

**Shade: Don't spoil too much, Tales.**

**Me: I'm not.**

**Thunder: -shakes his head-**

**Me: Anyway, I think it's time to end this chapter. Thunder, if you please.**

**Thunder: Sure. Please read and review, and we'll see you all next chapter or story. Whichever comes first. Bye everyone!**


End file.
